


Bouncing Back

by baifullsail



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, freshstart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baifullsail/pseuds/baifullsail
Relationships: Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Joe's POV**  
I will the door to close quietly, as I sneak in the house after a night out with Colby and Jonathan. I slowly remove my shoes before I walk down the dark hallway toward the living room. Not a light is on when I enter the living room. I stop in my tracks when she comes up in view. I sigh before I stare at the floor.   
"Do you realize what time it is?" she says, as she stands up from the couch.   
"My phone died," I say, as I shrug.  
"You were suppose to be home hours ago, Leati."  
She calls me by my birth first name when she's mad about something that has nothing to do with me.   
"Okay, what's up?"  
"Your daughter has a doctors appointment in four hours!" she yells at me.   
"She's your daughter as well, Lina!" I yell back at her, as I forget that it must be almost four am.   
Cries ring out from upstairs before I realize we woke up the twin boys.   
"Your turn to get them," she says, as she places her hands on her hips.   
I stumble up the steps, as it becomes apparent how much I actually drank. As I hit the top step, I trip over it and my face bashed into the floor. Blood flows from my nose, as I roll over onto my back.   
Footsteps ascend the steps, as I attempt to get up.   
"I fucking got them," I yell, as she comes into view.  
"I don't want you near them while you're drunk," she says, as she walks past me.   
"Bitch."  
"Get out!" she yells, as she reaches the door of the twins bedroom door.   
I rush her and grip her hair causing her to scream out.   
"You won't keep them from me. I want a divorce you whore and I will go for custody of the kids."   
———————————————————————————  
A month later  
I walk out of the courthouse and sigh. It was a rocky road through the whole divorce process, but it's finalized. I'm finally free of the bitch. Next step is to go for full custody of the kids.   
I walk toward my car, as I hear the clanks of heels down the courthouse steps. I hear her call my name, but I ignore her.   
Ten minutes later I pull into the driveway of my house. For the first time in over a decade, I come home to what will be an empty house for a bit.   
———————————————————————————  
A hour later   
As I stand at the stove fixing lunch, there's a knock on the front door. I sigh and turn off the stove before I walk toward the front door.   
I open the door to the view of my daughter and twin boys standing at my door alone.


	2. Chapter Two

In front of me stood my daughter and twin boys. No car in sight nor their mother. My blood begins to boil.   
"Where is your mother?" I ask our daughter who just stands there looking at me.   
She let goes of Ainalani's hand and reaches into her pocket before pulling out some folded up sheets of paper. She holds them out to me and looks down at him. After I take them from her, she reaches back down and takes hold of his hand again. She looks over to her left side at Lainiakea who is making faces.   
I unfold the papers and start reading.   
"Joe,   
They are your problem now. I no longer want them. I moved on like you apparently did, so don't come looking for me."  
I didn't read anymore since I was already beyond pissed that she would abandon our kids on my front porch.   
———————————————————————————  
A year later   
Rachel pulls her rental car into the parking garage of the Quicken Loans Arena in Cleveland, Ohio. In the passenger seat is her adopted sister Ashley. After grabbing a ticket, she drives up to the second level of the garbage and goes half way down the row before parking the car.   
They grab their purses off the backseat. Rachel grabs her laptop off the seat as Ashley closes the door. Rachel closes the door on her side and activates the alarm. They walk toward the employees entrance and Rachel flashes her WWE badge.   
"You can stay backstage with me or take a seat in the arena with other family members of the talent," Rachel says, as they enter the arena.   
"Where would we meet up if I was to sit by the others ?" Ashley says, as they slowly make their way through the backstage area.   
"I can have security come get you after the show and bring you backstage."  
Rachel continues to walk, as Ashley bumps into someone. She falls back into her butt as she sighs.   
"Couldn't you watch where..."  
"Sorry baby girl. I was preoccupied," a husky male voice says, as a hand comes into her view.  
Ashley scans from the hand up before her eyes are met with rich brown eyes. She gasps as she looks to the right arm and views the full arm tattoo.

**Joe's POV**  
After my divorce, I didn't think I would fall in love again. That was until I saw the set of most beautiful hazel eyes looking back at me.   
She grasped my hand and I helped her up before she ran off in the direction I came from. I turn around and start run. She was so far ahead and I had no clue where I was going to find her.   
I enter catering and catch a glimpse of Rachel in the right corner in the back. I walk over to her and take a seat across from her.   
"The woman you care here with," I say, as she continues to type on her laptop.   
"Yea," she says, without looking up.  
"I need to find her."  
"I haven't seen her since we were by Stephanie's office."  
"I bumped into her. I just want to talk to her."  
"And you thought she was with me?" she asks, looking up at me.  
"Where else would she be?"  
"Out in the main area of the arena," she says, as she shrugs.   
"I need to talk to her."

**Ashley's POV**  
I sat in the front row behind the barricade beside Marissa McMahon and her sons with Shane. We watch on as Shane beats on Miz. Declan cheers on as the crowd around us boos.   
As the night continues, the matches grow more boring. I spent most of my time on my phone texting Rachel.  
A- He seriously wants to talk to me?  
R- He was looking for you.  
A- Why would he be looking for me?  
R- The way he was asking seems like he's interested.  
A- But I'm just a fan.  
R- Well he wants me to give you his number.   
Just then, Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta... Shield blares out. I turn my focus to the one aisle across from us. My favorite faction in the company appear at the top of the steps as the crowd around me erupt in cheers. I stand up and cheer loudly with them. Dean and Seth come down the steps side by side with Roman behind them.  
They leap the barricade and walk over to the ring. Roman stands close to their entrance side, Seth walks to the side in front of the commentators, and Dean walks over to our side before climbing up onto the apron. They enter the ring and stand face to face with Baron Corbin, Bobby Lashley, and Drew McIntyre. A couple minutes later the six men are locked up beating on each other.   
As the match continues, the crowd cheers on the Shield as they dominate the match. Seth curb stomps Bobby Lashley on the middle table before the Shield turns their attention to McIntyre. Seth and Dean lifts up McIntyre before they drag him over to the left commentators table. They turn him around as Roman approaches them. A roar later, Seth and Dean lift him up onto Roman's shoulders. They hold him up there for a minute before they triple power bomb him through the table.   
With both Lashley and McIntyre out, they enter the ring and surround Corbin. He attempts to bargain with them. Seth super kicks him, twirling him into a superman punch, which turns him around and sets him up for dirty deeds. Seth and Dean stands Corbin up. After another roar, Corbin is lifted up onto Roman's shoulders. A second triple power bomb and Roman covers him. 1...2...3... The bell rings ending the match. The Shield has won their last match together.   
I stand up and cheer as all three members gather in the middle to place their fists together one last time.   
I go to sit back down, but my arm is grabbed. I turn around quickly and raise a fist before I see him standing there. Roman flashes his classic smile. He places his hands on my waist and lifts me over the barricade before leading me over to and up the ramp. We walk through the curtain into the backstage area.


	3. Chapter Three

**Ashley's POV**

Joe and I walk through the curtain into the backstage area. He turns around and looks at me, as Jon and Colby walk past us. Before I could even protest, I'm swooped up into his arms. My arms wrap around his neck, as I giggle. Slight dimples appear in the corners of his mouth. I bite my bottom lip before I lay my head on his left shoulder.   
———————————————————————————  
The next morning   
**Joe's POV**  
As I was sitting on the couch watching a movie, I was texting Rachel.   
J- So when are you going to give me someone's digits?  
R- Who's? 🤔  
J- The one from last night. She was with you.  
R- I'm not sure she would appreciate me giving her number to you.   
J- What if I didn't tell her where I got it?  
R- I'm not sure.   
After a hour of begging her for the number, she finally gives me it.

**Ashley's POV**  
I'm woken by a loud ding. I turn toward my phone to see the screen lit. I have a missed text from a number I don't know. I sigh as I open the text.  
??- Morning babygirl 🥰  
A- Who is this? 🤔  
??- Prince Charming from last night.  
A- I didn't meet any Prince Charming last night 😂

I quickly added the number to my phone under the name Prince Charming. He was so easy to prank.   
PC- Are you always this funny early? 🤔  
A- You think I'm funny? 😊  
PC- Somewhat.  
A- Really? And here I thought you was Prince Charming.   
PC- Well then, let this Prince Charming take you out to breakfast.   
A- I haven't officially put my face on.   
PC- I'll be there in...

Just then there was a knock on the door. Forgetting that I went to bed in just my black bra and panties set, I get up and run across the room before I exit my room. Rachel walks toward the door, as I attempt to catch her.   
"Don't open that..." I say, as she grips the door knob.   
As I reach her, she opens the door. I look down, as I feel eyes gazing at me. I scan the floor, as what I was wearing appears in my peripheral vision.   
"Do you always approach the door like that?" I hear, as I fold my arms over my chest.   
"Well... I wasn't... umm... wasn't expecting... company."  
"Are you stuttering?"  
I feel finger tips touch the bottom of my chin and brings my gaze up before our eyes meet. I can feel my cheeks heat up, as I begin to blush.

At Denny's   
I didn't take Joe as a Denny's guy. I was half expecting to be dragged to a somewhat healthy restaurant. I look across the table, as he pushes the last piece of the first pancake into his mouth. I giggle a bit, as he looks up at me with a pancake grin. Before I could get a picture, he covers his face.   
"Aww, why can't I get a picture to remember our date?" I say, before I even realize what was coming out of my mouth.   
"Date?" he says, as he smirks.   
"That's not what I meant to say," I say, as I blush.

Later that night at the arena   
**Joe's POV**  
I sit backstage on our locker room couch. As I focus on the wall, I don't hear what's going on around me.   
"Earth to, Joe."  
"What's wrong, bro?"  
I'm snapped out of my own thoughts. I look up, as Colby and Jon comes into view.   
"I don't know why her words affect me like this," I say, as they sit down on each side of me.   
"Are you falling hard for a woman you just met?" Colby says.  
"Not again," Jon says.   
"This one is different," I say.   
"How is she different then the last 3 over the last year?"   
"With her I can be myself. When not around her, feels like a piece of my heart is missing.

Main event time   
**Ashley's POV**   
My heart races, as his theme blares out. I stand up and scream with other fans, as he appears at the top of the ramp. My eyes never leave him, as he makes his way down the ramp and around toward my direction. Our eyes meet as he slowly walks past and toward steps.   
As he stands in the ring with his arms up in the air, we all witness Drew slide under the bottom rope and stand up. I open my mouth, but before I can say anything Drew bashes his forearm between Joe's shoulder blades. I cover my eyes, as the crowd boos.   
"Don't worry I'm fine," I hear.  
I uncover my eyes to see Joe standing in front of me. I smile a little before I see Drew sneaking up behind him.   
"Watch out," I say, as I point over his left shoulder.   
Before he could react, Drew flings him toward the apron. As Drew takes a few steps forward and brings his right leg up, I climb on the barricade and leap onto his back before wrapping my arms around his neck.   
He tries to fling me off his back, but I tighten my forearms on his neck. I bring him down to own knee, as I look over at Joe.   
Drew raises to his feet, as Joe turns toward us. My eyes connect with his eyes. He roars and crouches, before he runs toward Drew. I leap down from Drew's back and toward my seat, as Joe spears him through another barricade. As I climb the barricade in front of my seat, the crowd cheers loud.


	4. Chapter Four

**Ashley's POV**  
Rachel and I sit at the table in her Florida rental home enjoying breakfast, as my phone dings. I look at the screen to see a text from Joe. I swipe the screen up to open the phone before opening the texts.

PC- Pack your suitcase.  
A- For?

I wait a bit until I hear a swish.

PC- I have plans for us for this weekend.   
A- What plans?  
PC- A surprise.   
A- So, I have to wait to find out.   
PC- You will find out when we arrive.   
A- I don't really like surprises.  
PC- Trust me.   
A- Remind me I haven't blocked you yet.  
PC- Because I'm sexy. Maybe because I could rock your world. It possibly could be because you're addicted to my abs.

The thought of him rocking my world made me blush, before I was remember that I was still a virgin. That's when fear took over.

A- Most definitely it's the abs.   
PC- So, you want to run your hands over them.   
A- Of course. 🥰  
PC- I knew it.  
———————————————————————————  
Later that day

**Joe's POV**  
I drive along a winded road heading toward my mom's house while Ashley is blindfolded in the passenger seat. She leans her head against the window as I take the last curve before our destination.   
I pull into my mom's driveway and park the car. I look over at her, as she stretches some causing me to laugh.   
"Why did you stop?" she says, as she sits straight up.   
"We are at our destination," I say, as I watch her attempt to remove the blindfold.  
I reach over and prevent her from removing the blindfold. I laugh as she sighs.   
"Why can't I remove it?"  
"You can remove it when we get out of the car."  
"Why not now?"  
"This is part of your surprise."  
I get out of the car and walk around the car. After I open her car, I help her out of the car. I turn her toward the white house I grew up in and untie the back of the blindfold. I pull away the blindfold giving her eyes time to adjust.   
We make our way up the mahogany steps of the front porch and toward the front door.   
"Where are we?" she asks, as I raise my fist to knock on the front door.  
"A place dear to me," I say, as I knock on the door.  
The door opens and a blonde haired woman comes into view. Behind her glasses her hazel eyes lighten up. She reaches out and pulls me into a hug, as she looks over at Ashley.   
"Leati, is this the girl you was talking about?" my mom says before she reaches over and pulls Ashley into a hug.   
"Mom, I told you that I go by Joe now," I remind her.  
"You will answer to Leati for me."  
"Yes, mom."  
"Now is this the girl you told me about?"  
"Yes it is, mom."  
"You're right, son. She is beautiful."  
I look over at Ashley, as she blushes. I reach over and grip her hand.   
"Can we get inside, mom? It was a long drive."  
"Of course," my mom says, as she leads Ashley inside.  
I enter the house behind them. As I enter the living room, I see my sisters Vanessa and Summer on both sides of Ashley. I attempt to get to her so I could pull her to safety, but my dad intercepts and leads me into the kitchen.   
"Let the family get to know her," he says, as he motions for me to sit down at the table.  
"I like her already," my mom says, as she places beers in front of us.  
"You liked Galina as well, mom," I say, as I pick up my beer.   
"Her name won't be mentioned in this house," Summer says, as she walks over to the table.   
"You don't just bring another woman in the house and mention the bitch's name," Vanessa says, as she leads Ashley over to me.   
"Where are my grandchildren? When am I going to get more grandchildren?" my mom says.  
"As for your grandchildren, they are with their grandparents on their moms side. As for more grandchildren, you will get them when the time is right," I say, as I look over at Ashley.   
"Stop pressuring him, Patricia," my dad says.   
I lead Ashley out of the kitchen while I carry my beer and upstairs. We walk down the hallway and stop in front of a sky blue door.   
"I'm sorry about my mom," I say, as I open the door.  
"It's quite alright," she says, as we enter the room.  
"This use to be my bedroom when I was younger."  
I lead her over to the bed in the middle of the room. We sit down on the bed.  
"It has your touch all over it," she says, as she giggles some.  
"You can sleep in here with me or there's a guest room next to mine."  
"It's fine," she says, as she lays back placing her head on the pillow.


	5. Chapter Five

After an interesting breakfast with the family, Joe leads Ashley out to the car. He makes her put the blindfold on again, after he helps her put on the seatbelt.  
Sixteen hours later, they are in Samoa. As the plane is descending Joe takes a quick picture. Joe tells Ashley to remove her blindfold.

After arriving at the hotel, Joe announces his plans for that day  
After arriving at the hotel, Joe announces his plans for that day. He lets her know that he was taking her to a close by waterfall.

At the waterfall, Joe wraps his arms around Ashley and they jump off a cliff into the water  
At the waterfall, Joe wraps his arms around Ashley and they jump off a cliff into the water. She grips his hands as the rise to the waters surface.  
Ashley turns around in Joe's arms and presses her lips against his.

**Joe's POV**  
I wrap my arms around her torso and pull her close to me, as I embed my face into her hair. I take a deep breath taking in her very essence. A smile creeps upon my face, as she leans back against me. She shifts a bit, as her ass rubs against my growing manhood.  
Chirping outside the hotel room window causes her to stir. She stretches a bit as her ass presses against my semi hard dick. I groan softly, as my dick slips between her slightly covered ass cheeks. She turns her head to the side and stares at me out of the corner of her eyes.  
"What do you have plan for us today?"she asks, as she rolls over to face me.  
"I thought we would stay in bed and have some fun." I say, as I smirk some.  
"We can lay in bed later."  
I sigh, as I unwrap my arms from around her and get up. I completely forgot that I stripped down to nothing, until I saw the expression on her face. I follow her eyes to my now rock hard dick pointing at her.  
——————————————————————————  
A hour later.  
Our hands interlocked, we lower ourselves closer to ocean floor scanning over items with our free hands. The joyful look on her face made this trip worth it. I was so excited to share my culture with her.

As our time was almost up on our little getaway, I wanted to make this a vacation she wouldn't forget  
As our time was almost up on our little getaway, I wanted to make this a vacation she wouldn't forget. I played a few more times how I was going to ask her to be my girl.  
I look over at her and smile, as her amazing eyes look back at me. I grip her hand a little tighter, as we rise to the surface. We climb the ladder back onto the boat.  
———————————————————————————  
Sunset.  
I lay a towel out on the beach for us waiting on the sun to set. I look over at her, as she runs her fingers through her hair. I sit down on the towel and pat the area between my legs motioning her to sit down.  
She leans back against me, as the sun slowly sets. I run my fingers through her hair, as she places her head on my shoulder. I push a strand of her hair behind her ear.  
"I was about to give up on love. I felt like Galina has broke me, like she ruined my ability to feel love for anyone other than my own kids. The day we bumped into each other, I knew she no longer had that control over me. That life could go on for the better. With you my heart is whole again. Will you continue to make it whole? Will you be my girlfriend?"  
The sound of sobbing catches my attention. I make her turn around and look at me. I reach over and wipe away the tears flowing down her cheeks. As she nods her head yes, I take a picture of the view behind her.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend," she says, as the sun hits the water causing an orange glow  



	6. Chapter Six

Joe and Ashley sit on the beach a hour past sunset. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her against him. She lays her head back against his shoulder as he begins to kiss her neck.

**Ashley's POV**  
I shift as my head lies comfortably on his chest. His arms wrap tighter around me. Our naked bodies contour to each other, as the sun rises above us. I move my leg a bit, as I feel some stirring under it. I tilt my head back a bit to look up at the angelic face of the new love of my life. My eyes scan over his features, as last nights event plays again in my mind. A smile appears on my face.  
**Flashback begins**  
He raises my arms in the air, as he slowly lifts my shirt up over my head. He tosses it to his left side before bringing his hands down over my floral bikini top. My breath hitches in my throat as his finger tips run over my nipples. His hands moved down to my abdomen before they run over my hips and to my back. Chills run up my spine, as his fingers slowly move up my back. A quick yank and the ties of my bikini top come undone before dangling down my back. He leans forward and places gentle kisses on my breasts before using his teeth to remove the top.  
He slowly strips us down and lays me back. He presses his legs between my thighs, as he leans over and pushes his lips against mine. As we kiss, he reaches his hand between us and presses his fingers against my nub. I moan softly as he shoves his tongue in my mouth.  
He pushes a finger deep into my pussy, as we french kiss. I grind against his hand, forcing his finger deeper in me. I suck on his tongue as he fingers me. I get tight around his finger as he picks up the pace. As I feel my stomach knot up, Joe removes his finger causing me to sigh.  
He moves up between my legs again and lines up with my pussy before pulling his tongue out of my mouth. He presses his lips against mine hard as he gently penetrates my pussy. I close my eyes tightly, as he pushes inch by inch into me. Tears start flowing from my eyes, as every inch of him is deep in me. He stops to let me adjust to his size, as he looks at my face.  
"Open your eyes, baby girl," he says, as he reaches up to wipe the tears away.  
I open my eyes and look into his. When the burning subsides, I grip his arms and smirk.  
He slowly moves in and out of me causing me to moan softly. I grip his arms tight, as he picks up he's pace. The tighter I grip his arms, the faster his pace becomes.  
I wrap my legs around his waist, as his thrusts become quicker and sloppy. I move my hands to his back and dig my nails in, as he gets faster. My back arches and I moan loudly, as the feeling of electricity flows through my body followed by a gush. A few more quick thrusts from him before I feel pulsating. He stops and leans in closer again before his lips meet mine again.  
**Flashback ends**  
I wrap the towel around us, as I straddle him and lay on top of him. I places dainty kisses from his lips to his neck.  
I feel a grip in the back of my hair and pull causing me to moan. I gaze down to come in contact with his eyes.  
"Ready for round two already?" he asks causing me to giggle some.


	7. Chapter Seven

Joe and Ashley stands up and gets dressed, as the sun breaks the horizon. Neither one remembers falling asleep on the beach.   
As Ashley pulls her shirt down over her abdomen, people start arriving. Joe picks up the towel and tosses it over his left shoulder, before he wraps his arm around her torso, as more people arrive.   
They head to the car and get in.

**Joe's POV**  
As we head to our room at the hotel, our hands intertwine. Her hands fits perfectly in mine. A smile appears on my face, as we approach the room door. I swipe her off of her feet causing her to giggle. We kiss, as she wraps her arms around my neck.  
After entering the room, I close the door and she turns in my arms to face me. She wraps her legs around my waist, as I push her against the wall. As we kiss, she reaches between us and unfastens the button of my shorts. A low growl escapes my throat, as her fingers wrap around my member. She slowly moves her hand up and down the shaft, as I groan.  
———————————————————————————  
Next morning  
**Ashley's POV**  
I roll over to face him. My eyes slide slowly over his face. How his eyelashes lay gently against his cheeks, as he sleeps. The way his nostrils flare as he breathes in. The slight space between his lips. I run my finger over his lips before I place a gentle kiss on them. I slide gently under the sheer sheet to avoid waking him. I slide down more before I'm met with his semi-hard dick. I run my hand over his member before placing a gentle kiss on the tip.   
A soft groan escapes from him, as I run my hand over the shaft and take the tip into my mouth. As I take more of him into my mouth, I move my hands to his balls and suck hard. I feel a hand on the back of my head, as I suck harder. I rub his balls fast, as I feel thrusts down my throat.   
A sigh escapes him, as I remove my lips from his dick and move up. Joe flips me over on my back and moves over me. He uses his knees to spread my legs, as he reaches down to grab his member. He lines up with my pussy and pushes in before gripping my wrists with his left hand. I moan, as he thrusts in and out of me. I run my feet over his legs to his ass before I wrap my legs around his waist, as he thrusts fast in and out of me. As he groans with each thrust, I moan loudly.   
As his thrusts get faster, I dig my nails across his back. I scream with pleasure, as my pussy clamps around his shaft. His thrusts become sloppy, as he grunts loud. A few more thrusts and we cum together.   
———————————————————————————  
WWE Hall of Fame- Brooklyn, New York  
3 weeks later  
**Joe's POV**  
Ashley and I walk the red carpet toward Cathy Kelley. Her fingers intertwines with mine. Her multicolored dress hugged her body in the right areas.

When we approach Cathy, Ashley grips my hand tighter  
When we approach Cathy, Ashley grips my hand tighter. I pull her in front of me before wrapping my arm around her. I pull her close against me, as I wrap my other arm around her.   
———————————————————————————  
Next morning  
**Ashley's POV**  
A sudden urge to throw up wakes me from a sound sleep. I get myself out of Joe's grasp and get up before running to the bathroom.   
As I kneel on the floor in front of toilet, the vomit threatens to flow out. I lean over the toilet, as I start to throw up.   
**Joe's POV**  
I pat the bed where she was laying before my eyes open. I look around the room before standing up. The sound of vomit comes from the bathroom causing me to rush that way. I enter to see Ashley leaning over the toilet. I walk over to her and sit beside her. Rubbing her back, I use my other hand to pull her hair back.   
———————————————————————————  
Wrestlemania 35- East Ruthersford, NJ  
**Joe's POV**  
As I wait for Ashley to arrive from her appointment at the local clinic, I pace around backstage. Colby walks up to me carrying the Universal title and grips me by the arm. He pulls me into a hug before placing his mouth by my ear, "You need to relax."  
I hit Drew with a Spear and cover him. "1... 2... 3" the bell rings. As Referee John Cone raises my hand, the crowds looks toward the stage and mumbles. I turn toward the stage to see Ashley standing on it with a mic.   
"You did it baby. I'm so proud of you." she says before she steps on the ramp. "I've wanted to say this from the moment I first saw you. The moment we bumped into each other backstage. The moment my heart skipped a beat."  
She walks further down the ramp. "You stole the key to my heart. I gave my soul to you to protect. To love. To take care of."  
She climbs the steps and into the ring. She walks toward me and grips one of my hands. "Now that we have been together this long, I can't see my life without you. You are my heart, my soul, my everything. You are the reason I breathe and wake up every morning."  
The crowd mumbles more.   
"You are the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I love you more than words can describe. I couldn't have picked a better father for my first child."  
She pulls out a small square box and opens it. "Wit you marry me?"  
The crowd cheers, as I wipe away tears from my cheeks. I take the mic from her.   
"Yea, baby girl." I say, as she pushes the ring onto my finger.  
I pull her close and press my lips against hers.


	8. Chapter Eight

I need a gangsta, To love me better, Then all the others do, To always forgive me, Ride or die with me, That's just what gangsters do. 

Pensacola, Florida 

**Joe's POV**

I'm fucked up, I'm black and blue, I'm built for it, all the abuse,I got a secret, that nobody, nobody knows. 

My hand slowly runs over her stomach, as she sleeps next to me. A smirk on my face, as she raises her body to my touch. My hand moves lower, as her body raises more off the bed. The further down I move my hand, she starts to open her legs. My fingers slowly run over her mound, as my middle finger slips between the lips over her clit. A slight moan escapes her mouth, as my middle finger moves in a circular motion. 

I'm good on, that pussy shit, I don't want, what I can get, I want someone, with secrets, That nobody, nobody, nobody knows. 

Her legs open further, as her eyes shoot open. Our eyes connect, as she bites her bottom lip. My middle finger moves faster in a circular motion before it moves further down and inserts deep into her pussy. I let out a slight growl, as her pussy slightly grips my finger. Her moans get louder as I finger her pussy slowly hitting her gspot with each movement. 

I need a gangsta, To love me better, Than all the others do, To always forgive me, Ride or die with me, That just what gangsters do. 

Her back arches as my finger gets deeper and deeper within her. Her moans turn into screams of pleasure, as her pussy clamps onto my finger. I move my body down the bed with my finger still deep in her. I place my tongue against her clit and lick fast, as I finger her faster and harder. A few more thrusts of my finger before she squirts down my throat. 

**Ashley's POV**

My freakness is on the loose, And running, all over you, Please take me places, that nobody, nobody knows.

My breathing gets ragged , as he stops fingering me and starts sucking on my clit. I attempt to grind myself against his mouth, but he sucks on my clit hard causing me to squirt again. My body quakes against the bed and I let out a sigh as he pulls his finger from inside me. He pulls his face back away from my pussy with a smirk on his face and his chin glistening covered in my cum. 

He stands up and pulls me off the bed. Leading me over to the door, he grabs his over the door pulley connected to cuffs. After hooking it over the door, he cuffs me and cranks my hands over my head so I can't get free. My eyes lower down to his massive hard on. I bite my bottom lip, as thoughts of what is about to happen races through my head. He lifts me up so I can wrap my legs around his waist. 

You got me hooked up on the feeling, You got me hanging from the ceiling, Got me so high I'm barely breathing, So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me go. 

He reaches between us and grips his hard dick. Gently he glides himself deep into me. I scream out with pleasure, as he starts to move in and out of me. I pull onto the cuffs as he moves fast in and out of me. The faster he moves the harder I pull on the cuffs. I press my heels into his back causing him to bottom out in me. He begins to pound hard deep inside me causing me to scream louder with pleasure. 

My palms begin to bleed, as the cuffs dig into my hands. He pounds my pussy harder and faster, as I scream loudly with pleasure and lean the top of my head into the door. He grunts as he goes harder and faster. He thrusts become sloppy, as my pussy clamps tightly around his dick. 

As he pounds me harder and faster, my pussy clamps tighter around his dick and my back thuds against the door. I dig my heels rougher into his back as he pounds me rough. I scream out as my body starts to shake. A few more thrusts and an orgasm rips through my body. His dick starts to throb as his hot cum sprays my cervix. He stops moving and holds onto my ass. As we come down from our orgasms, he removes the cuffs from around my wrist. 

He pulls out of me and carries me over to the bed. As he lays down, I straddle him. 

I need a gangsta, To love me better, Than all the others do, To always forgive me, Ride or die with me, That just what gangsters do.


	9. Chapter Nine

Like a small boat, On the ocean, Sending big waves, Into motion, Like how a single word, Can make a heart open, I might only have one match, But I can make an explosion

Tampa, Florida

**Ashley's POV**

Patricia, Summer, and I take our seats as the crowd files in. As the seats fill up, I look down at my phone screen. Pressing the power button, the time is displayed on the screen. With twenty minutes left until show time, I contemplate what I'm going to buy to eat. I run my hand over my ever growing belly. 

A few thumps and I stand up. I slide past Patricia and make my way up the stairs toward concession. More people file down the stairs past me, as I slowly make my way up them. 

**Patricia's POV**

I watch Ashlee walk up the stairs. The closer she gets to the top, the more I start to worry. I watch her pass through the curtains. That's when some movement catches my attention. 

I turn toward it to spot a male in dark clothing move toward the curtain. I get up out of my seat. I head over to the stairs. 

And all those things I didn't say, Wrecking balls inside my brain, I will scream them loud tonight, Can you hear my voice this time?

**Summer's POV**

A shuffling sound catches my attention. I turn to notice my mom going. I look around for her, before catching a glimpse of her rushing up the stairs. I sigh and get up. 

I shift through the row causing people to groan and stand up. I rush up the stairs and push through the curtain. 

**Patricia's POV**

I keep my distance as I follow the man through concession. He walks toward Ashlee, causing me to pick up my pace. The closer to her that he gets, the fast I walk merging into a sprint. As he reaches out for her arm, I tackle him to the ground causing Ashlee to turn around. 

**Ashlee's POV**

I quickly turn around to see my future mother-in-law straddling someone in dark clothing. She threw a few punches at his face, receiving some groans. Her fist lands on the bridge of his nose, as blood flows out. He screams out in pain, as her fists connects with his eyes. 

His eyes roll toward me, as she keeps punching his face. 

This is my fight song, Take back my life song, Prove I'm alright song, My power's turned on, Starting right now I'll be strong, I'll play my fight song, And I don't really care if nobody else believes, 'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep, Everybody's worried about me, In too deep, Say I'm in too deep (in too deep), And it's been two years I miss my home,But there's a fire burning in my bones, Still believe, Yeah, I still believe

And all those things I didn't say, Wrecking balls inside my brain, I will scream them loud tonight, Can you hear my voice this time?

This is my fight song, Take back my life song, Prove I'm alright song, My power's turned on, Starting right now I'll be strong, I'll play my fight song, And I don't really care if nobody else believes, 'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me, A lot of fight left in me

Like a small boat, On the ocean, Sending big waves, Into motion, Like how a single word, Can make a heart open, I might only have one match, But I can make an explosion

This is my fight song, Take back my life song, Prove I'm alright song, My power's turned on, Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong), I'll play my fight song, And I don't really care if nobody else believes, 'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

Know I've still got a lot of fight left in me


End file.
